Prom Night
by iMINute
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura have been dating since high school.And it's their Graduation Prom.He's going to give somthing to her...What will he give?READ TO FIND OUT MORE!idea from specialmiie


"speaking"

"_thoughts"_

"_**singing"**_

**Pls be mindful that it is a songfic.**

This is my Third fanfic...I hope you all enjoy!And i thank all the supporters who always review my stories and giving comments.

Naruto:Ya...lil ms understood would like to thank the supporters who are always supporting her!

Sasuke and Sakura have been dating since high school.

It's the final year in college and Sasuke is asking Naruto for a way to propose to Sakura.

"Come on dobe!I am sure that u have a lot of ideas since you and the Hyyuga are enaged.Anyway..What do you use to propose to her?"Sasuke asked.

Naruto answered"Eh..Actually..I don't know. I just practically ask her and that's it!I know that as an Uchiha,you must keep your pride.So instead of asking so straightforwardly,why don't you sing a song to Sakura?That will be much easier."

"For once,you actually had a good idea…dobe…"

Hey teme!Don't call me dobe!!"

Ya..whatever…dobe"

And the fight begins…(sigh)

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**With The girls…**

"Yes…Just a little bit of white eye shadow and VOLIA!"Ino said/shouted.

"Wow…Sakura…You look…so amazing…!"Tenten said.

"Ya…"Hinata said.

"Really?"Sakura asked.

The girls was getting ready for the graduation prom.

Ino was wearing a tube light blue gown which was long enough to be drag on the floor.It had simple designs on it.She was wearing light purple makeup along with her purple heels.

Hinata was wearing a spagagtti strap light purple gown and was wearing white pumps to go along with it.She was wearing light blue make up.

Tenten was wearing a tube light green gown with drak green heels and was holding a sparkling clutch bag.She was wearing a mild green makeup and having her hair down with pins.

Sakura was wearing a spagagtti strap white gown.It had simple designs on it.She was wearing white heels and make up to go along with it.In other words…it was perfect!

Soon…the boys arrived.

When Shikamaru look at Ino,he was gapping with his mouth wide opened.

Naruto was like"DATTEBAYO!HINATA LOOK SO KAWAII!" and he was bonked on his head.

Neji was very composed. Trying to control his nose bleeding.

Sasuke was speechless.

All the girls smirked.

**(Time skip)At the Prom**

"Now you may dedicate songs to your friends and lovers!"

Sasuke went up and requested to sing a song for Sakura.

Sasuke begin to sing the song.

_**She's cold and she's cruel  
But she knows what she's doin'  
She pushed me in the pool  
At our last school reunion  
She laughs at my dreams  
But I dream about her laughter  
Strange as it seems  
She's the one I'm after**_

Sakura was shocked. She begun to look up the stage.The song was the time they met through a high school hom-coming prom.

Sasuke continue to sing.

_**Chorus:  
Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more  
She's just the girl I'm lookin' for**_

**_She can't keep a secret  
For more than an hour  
She runs on 100 proof attitude power  
And the more she ignores me  
The more I adore her  
What can I do?  
I'd do anything for her_**

_Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more  
She's just the girl I'm lookin' for_

_The way she sees it's me  
On her caller ID  
She won't pick up the phone  
She'd rather be alone  
But I can't give up just yet  
Cause every word she's ever said  
Is still ringin' in my head  
Still ringin' in my head_

_She's cold and she's cruel  
But she knows what she's doin'  
Knows just what to say  
So my whole day is ruined_

_Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more_

_Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more  
Oh, I keep comin' back for more  
She's just the girl I'm lookin' for  
Just the girl I'm lookin' for_

_I'm lookin' for  
I'm lookin' for  
I'm lookin' for  
Just the girl I'm lookin' for_

At the end of the song,Sasuke asked"Will you marry me?"

Sakura was ecstatic.She whispered to his ear "Yes"

The whole prom community cheered.

"DATTEBAYO!I NEVER KNEW THAT TEME CAN BE SOO…!"Naruto shouted.

And before he could complete his sentence,he was bonked in his head by Neji.(lol)

And to end the night beautifully, they kissed.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxdoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Pls R&R THX!This is my third fan fic .I hope you all like it!


End file.
